Une rencontre tachée de rouge
by Blue-crown-honney
Summary: La vie continue pour les agents CBI. Les enquêtes se multiplient et John le rouge est toujours là. Jane va devoir apprendre que tout à un prix, même les jeux avec l'homme qu'il traque depuis des années.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! :) Voilà notre première fanfiction, car oui, nous sommes deux à écrire. Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy

Credits : The Mentalist appartient à Bruno Heller et à la chaîne CBS, nous ne gagnons rien à écrire ceci.

Une rencontre tachée de rouge.

Prologue :

La porte grinça lorsqu'elle se referma derrière lui. Il avait le souffle court et saccadé. Une perle de sueur coula le long de sa joue tel une larme. Il souffla et reprit sa course les sourcils froncés et le regard droit. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, la peur lui rongeait la tête. Il tomba sur le sol poussiéreux et grogna, puis remettant ses boucles blondes en place il reprit sa folle poursuite. Il longea les couloirs de plus en plus sombres puis entendit un cri : c'était elle. Avec rage il se précipita vers la source de bruit et ouvrit la porte avec un grand fracas.

La porte se ferma, il ne bougea pas. Face à lui se tenait une bougie qui éclairait le visage rieur et rouge de cet homme.

« Bonsoir... Jane »


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre I :

Les ongles rouge de Megan.

Megan's red nails

Comme pratiquement tous les matins, le consultant aux boucles d'or arriva en retard aux bureaux du CBI. Il savait pertinemment que Lisbon le lui ferais remarquer, mais il s'en moquait. Il salua ses collègues, puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le fit malencontreusement tomber. Lisbon se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui tendit avec un sourire. Jane l'observa, surpris.

Elle anonça leur nouvelle enquête :

« Bon, je tiens tout de suite à vous prévenir, nous n'avons pas intérêt à faire de folies sur cette enquête car elle concerne le procureur Edward Bucket : sa fille, Megan a été retrouvée morte ce matin dans une ruelle du quartier de Main Street.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est allée faire à Main Street demanda Rigsby ? C'est pourtant un quartier mal famé.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, elle a été tuée à bout portant. Nous devons nous rendre chez ses parents. On a déjà retrouvé son portable, Rigsby, VanPelt, vous vous occuperez de répertorier les derniers appels qu'elle a reçus et passés.

- D'accord patron.

- Cho, Jane, vous venez avec moi interroger les parents.

- Okay Boss.

- Elle n'avait que seize ans, annonça tristement VanPelt.

- Oui, c'est très triste, dit Lisbon... Jane, vous avez une remarque à faire ?

- Non... En fait si, pourquoi êtes vous aussi radieuse aujourd'hui ?

- On est partis ! l'évinça Lisbon. »

L'équipe venait d'arriver chez les parents de Megan Bucket. La mère de l'adolescente, Brigitte Bucket les fit entrer. Jane partit presque immédiatement explorer les différentes pièces de la maison tandis que Cho et Lisbon se chargeaient d'interroger les parents.

« Madame Bucket commença Lisbon, nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances.

- Merci dit-elle les yeux rougis par les larmes. Je suis anéantie depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle, pourquoi lui a-ton fait cela ? Megan était une jeune fille adorable.

- C'est ce que nous essayons de découvrir Madame répondit Cho. »

Edward Bucket, son mari la sera contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, Jane visitait le bureau de Brigitte Bucket. Des livres, un diplôme universitaire, quelques photos de son mari et de son fils... Mais pas de photos de Megan. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était couverte de poster, des vêtement sales traînaient sur le sol. Son ordinateur portable reposait sur le bureau, Jane s'approcha et l'ouvrit, il était encore allumé et une page internet était ouverte sur un blog : celui de Megan. Le consultant visita le blog, visiblement la jeune fille s'était inventé un monde parallèle dans lequel elle vivait heureuse avec son prince charmant. Il décida de descendre rejoindre ses collègues, ils étaient en plein interrogatoire. La journée était désagréablement calme et le mentaliste décida d'y mettre un peu de piment.

« Excusez moi commença-t-il en s'adressant aux parents, puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?

- Vous faites également partis de la police ? Demanda Edward Bucket.

- Oui. Avez-vous tué vôtre fille ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ma question était pourtant claire monsieur, avez-vous tué vôtre fille ? »

Lisbon frissonna :

« - Je crois que nous allons arrêter là...

- Mais enfin Lisbon, je n'ai pas fini d'interroger ces personnes ! S'offusqua faussement Jane.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce clown ?! S'énerva Monsieur Bucket.

- Je regrette, je crois qu'il est temps de partir.

- Je crois aussi dit le maître de maison.

- Ouais commenta Jane en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Et vous Madame Bucket, avez -vous tué vôtre fille ?

- Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous dîtes s'énerva-t-elle ?

- Nous allons y aller intervint Lisbon, merci beaucoup pour vôtre collaboration. »

Les trois collègues sortirent précipitamment de la luxueuse maison.

« Jane, j'avais pourtant dit de ne pas faire de vague !

- Pardonnez moi, je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-il un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- Comme d'habitude... Ajouta Cho

- Vous êtes vraiment insortable s'emporta Lisbon.

- Au fait ajouta Jane, il faudrait que nous rendions visite au petit ami de la victime.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle a un petit ami ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Elle tenait un blog dans lequel elle parle de lui, un certain Andrew. Vous devriez vérifier sur son téléphone, vous trouverez forcément son nom.

- Au moins vous vous êtes rendu utile soupira Lisbon. »

De retour aux bureaux les cinq agents se firent part de leur découvertes respectives. Rigsby et VanPelt avait épluché les appels téléphonique de la jeune fille :

« Ses derniers appels sont à un certain David Stalinski leur annonça Rigsby. Elle lui a téléphoné plus de dix fois en une semaine.

- Nous avons fait des recherches sur lui et il s'avère que c'est un gynécologue, ajouta VanPelt.

- Un gynécologue ? Quoi, elle était enceinte ? Demanda Lisbon.

- Probablement, lui répondit VanPelt.

- Est-ce qu'elle a passé des appels à un certain Andrew ces derniers temps ? Demanda Jane.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas récent. Les dernières communications remontent à plus d'un mois.

- Ils ont du se séparer conclu le consultant. Quel est son nom ?

- Stocker, Andrew Stocker, lui répondit Rigsby. »

VanPelt se dirigea vers son ordinateur et se mis immédiatement à chercher ou trouver le mystérieux petit ami. Elle tapota sur les touches de son clavier puis se tourna vers ses collègues :

« Il habite à Main Street.

- C'est là qu'on a découvert le corps de Megan fit remarquer Cho.

- Il devient donc nôtre suspect numéro un ajouta Lisbon. Cho, Rigsby allez lui rendre une petite visite. »

Les deux coéquipiers se rendirent donc à l'adresse indiquée par VanPelt. Le quartier était effectivement dans un état déplorable, et quelques personnages douteux traînaient aux abords des ruelles. Des poubelles étaient renversées sur le sol et des rats se permettait un petit en-cas. Le caniveau dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble en piteux état. Arrivé au palier du suspect, il frappèrent à la porte, un jeune homme vin leur ouvrir :

« Oui ?

- Bonjour monsieur commença Rigsby, CBI. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur Megan Bucket.

- Je m'attendais à vôtre visite. »

L'intéresse les invita à s'asseoir :

« Je parie que je suis suspecté.

- En effet monsieur confirma Cho. Ou étiez vous la nuit dernière ?

- Chez moi, seul. Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Megan.

- Vous sortiez avec elle n'est ce pas ? Demanda Rigsby.

- Plus maintenant, nous nous sommes séparés il y a un mois.

- Vous lui en vouliez de vous avoir quitté ?

- Non puisque c'est moi qui ai mis un terme à nôtre relation.

- Pour quelle raison ? Voulu savoir Cho.

- Elle se droguait. Je lui demandait d'arrêter mais elle se moquait de mes remarques. J'ai fini par la quitter. Elle l'a très mal pris et a même entamé une relation avec un autre homme pour tenter de me rendre jaloux.

- Et sa a marché ?

- Non, c'était terminé entre nous.

- Qui était donc cet homme ?

- Un certain Thomas il me semble, le jardinier de la famille.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à nos question. Restez dans les parages, nous aurons peut être besoins d'autres informations.

- Je vous en prie, j'espère que vous trouverez qui a fait ça. »

Les deux agents sortirent du bâtiment. Ils retrouvèrent leur voiture et pendant que Rigsby conduisait, Cho téléphonait à VanPelt pour obtenir d'avantage d'information sur le fameux jardinier. Ils apprirent qu'il se nommait Thomas Petterson et travaillait pour les Bucket depuis maintenant trois ans. Cho appelât ensuite Lisbon pour lui faire part de leurs découvertes.

De son côté Lisbon mit Jane au parfum :

« Jane, Cho et Rigsby ont découvert que Megan avait rompu avec son petit ami et sortait depuis avec leur jardinier, un certain Thomas Petterson. Je vais l'interroger, vous souhaitez venir ?

- Comme c'est étrange, commenta Jane, d'habitude vous ne me demandez pas si j'ai envie de venir avec vous, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Alors, continua-t-elle, souhaitez vous venir avec moi interroger le jardinier oui ou non ?

- Non.

- Très bien, à toute à l'heure alors, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- En fait si, je viens avec vous. Vous m'intriguez Lisbon, annonça-t-il les sourcils froncés, vous êtes étonnamment joyeuse aujourd'hui.

- Tant mieux ! S'exclama-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. »

Ils se rendirent chez les Bucket et demandèrent à parler au jardinier après que Lisbon se soit une fois de plus excusée pour le comportement de Jane auprès de la maîtresse de maison. L'homme était entrain de planter des géraniums pour compléter l'allée fleurie.

Jane s'approchât et cueillit une des fleurs. Le jardinier se tourna vers lui :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je cueille une fleur, répondit Jane.

- Je vois ça. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela, vous êtes sur une propriété privée ici. Et puis qui êtes vous d'abord ?

- Patrick Jane, CBI. Et vous alors, qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis le jardinier, répondit-il agacé.

- Bonjour intervint Lisbon, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos de Megan Bucket.

- Vous auriez du le dire plus tôt. Je vous écoute.

- Vous sortiez ensemble n'est ce pas ?

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Allons le calma Jane, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous arrêter car c'est vrai que vous avez tout de même couché avec une mineure, mais nous cherchons seulement à élucider le meurtre de cette pauvre fille alors dîtes nous tout ce que vous savez et nous oublierons cette petite incartade. »

Le jardinier fronça les sourcils. Jane lui sourit, la fleur qu'il avait cueilli auparavant glissée sur son oreille gauche.

« Ouais, on couchait ensemble, mais c'est tout.

- Ah s'exclama Jane, voilà un grand garçon ! On se sent mieux après avoir dit la vérité n'est ce pas ?

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? S'énerva le jardinier

- Oui, je me fous de vous, répondit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Fait pas le malin, en moins de cinq minutes je peux t'exploser la tronche !

- On se calme ! Dit Lisbon en s'interposant entre eux. Nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions.

- Faites vite grogna le grand brun, j'ai un tas de choses à faire.

- Megan était-elle enceinte ?

- Oui, mais elle a avorté.

- L'enfant était de vous ?

- Oui. Ecoutez, je n'avais aucune raison de tuer Megan. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients je souhaiterait finir mon travail.

- Pas de problème monsieur, merci d'avoir répondu à nos question. »

Lisbon et Jane se dirigèrent vers le portail de la grande demeure. Ils longeaient les allés de fleurs et s'apprêtait à croiser Edward Bucket. Jane se pencha alors et cueillit une tulipe, ce que le procureur remarqua immédiatement.

« Eh, ne touchez pas à ces fleurs ! »

Jane, sans se soucier de sa remarque mit délicatement la fleur sur l'oreille droite de Lisbon après avoir dégagé ses cheveux.

« Jane, qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Je met cette ravissante tulipe sur vôtre oreille, ça vous va très bien.

- Arrêtez de faire l'idiot ! S'exclama-t-elle en retirant la fleur. »

Edward Bucket était maintenant devant eux. Il était furieux et fusillait Jane du regard.

« Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous ?! Fulmina-t-il.

- Oh voyons monsieur Bucket, vous n'allez quand même pas en faire tout un plat ! Ce n'est qu'une fleur, lui répondit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

- Je ne veut plus que vous ameniez ce mariol chez moi agent Lisbon !

- Je comprend, cela ne se reproduira plus monsieur, dit-elle avec un sourire en guise d'excuse.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je veut que vous résolviez cette enquête avant demain soir, j'ai assez attendu ! »

Il ne laissa pas à Lisbon le temps de lui répondre et se dirigea vers la vaste demeure. Elle soupira et lança un regard noir à Jane.

« Et si nous rendions visite au gynécologue ? Demanda-t-il.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Hum... Je ne sais pas, j'ai une sorte de pressentiment.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouver pour me convaincre, un pressentiment ?

- Oui. »

Elle grogna et se dirigea vers la voiture. Ils rendirent finalement visite au gynécologue. Son cabinet était vide et sombre, quelques chaises en plastiques blanches siégeait tristement dans la salle. Le médecin fit son entrée, il les invita dans son bureau, une pièce tout aussi lugubre que le reste du cabinet. C'était un petit homme roux au visage souriant.

« Alors, commença le gynécologue, que voulez savoir ?

- Vous avez bien eu une patiente du nom de Megan Bucket ? L'interrogea Lisbon.

- Effectivement.

- Vous avez du pratiquer des tests ADN pour connaitre l'état de santé de la mère et du bébé ?

- Je regrette mais c'est confidentiel.

- Monsieur, nous souhaitons résoudre le meurtre de cette jeune fille, et nous avons besoin de vôtre aide.

- Écoutez, je ne suis pas sur de...

- Monsieur, ces tests nous permettrons peut être d'arrêter l'assassin de Megan.

- Très bien, mais que cela reste entre nous.

- Pas de problème mentit Lisbon.

- Oui, j'ai bien fait des tests ADN.

- Pourquoi teniez vous temps à garder ses informations secrètes ?

- Parce que Brigitte Bucket n'est pas la véritable mère de Megan, le devança Jane.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? S'étonna le médecin.

- Oh, c'est très simple. Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus chez les Bucket, la mère de Megan était triste, certes, mais elle n'avait pas une réaction sincère.

- Quoi ? Fit Lisbon. C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Je pensait que vous aviez des preuves !

- Mais j'en ai une de preuve ! J'ai visité le bureau de Brigitte Bucket et aucune photo de sa fille n'y figurait, alors que dans la chambre de Megan, des photos d'elle et de sa mère était accroché parmi d'autres. »

Les deux collègues quittèrent le cabinet pour continuer leur discutions à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes :

« D'accord, approuva Lisbon, elle n'a pas de photo de Megan, mais sa ne signifie pas pour autant qu'elle a tué sa fille.

- Mais enfin Lisbon, réfléchissez ! Brigitte apprend que la jeune fille avec qui elle vit depuis seize ans n'est pas sa fille, c'est un choc pour elle, mais malgré tout elle continue à vivre avec ce lourd secret. Et un jour Megan, qui est une adolescente turbulente, fait une énième bêtise, ce qui met Brigitte hors d'elle et la pousse à commettre un meurtre.

- Oh, et comment comptez vous prouver cela ? Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- J'ai un plan lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. »

Le soir même toute l'équipe se rendit chez les Bucket. L'ambiance était tendue compte tenu des pitreries passées de Jane. Le consultant pris la parole :

« Bonsoir tout le monde. Si je vous ai réunis à cette heure si tardive c'est parce que je connais l'identité du meurtrier de vôtre fille.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Madame Bucket. Qui est-ce dont ?

- Mais vous ma chère.

- Vous recommencez avec vos idioties ! Hurla Edward Bucket.

- Cette fois-ci je suis on ne peu plus sérieux.

- Mais c'est un scandale ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous affirmez !

- Oh que si j'ai des preuves ! L'agent VanPelt va d'ailleurs vous les montrer. »

La jeune femme s'approchât du procureur et lui montra l'écran d'un petit ordinateur :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que sa ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vôtre fille tenait un blog lui répondit VanPelt. Elle parlait de tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était son journal intime. Et elle mentionne qu'elle sait que vôtre femme souhaite la tuer, elle était terrorisée.

- Quoi... Soufla-t-il. »

Edward Bucket n'osais plus bouger, il se tourna vers sa femme. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant :

« Tu n'as toujours été qu'un lâche Edward. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai réussi à faire de toi autre chose qu'une loque.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? L'interrogea Lisbon.

- Que son mari a assassiné Megan, lui répondit Jane. Vous l'avez manipulé dit-il en s'adressant à Brigitte Bucket. Vous avez fait de lui ce que vous désiriez, vous avez cette capacité de faire ce que vous voulez de n'importe qui. Et cette fois-ci vous vous en êtes servi pour tuer la fille de vôtre mari.

- Oui, je lui ai fait croire qu'elle continuait à se droguer comme avant. Et il a tout gobé. Il lui a parlé, elle a nié mais Edward me croyait moi, pas elle. Alors il l'a frappée. Je l'ai inciter à continuer et sous le coup de la colère il a saisi son revolver et l'a tué d'une balle dans la tête alors quelle était au sol. Je dois avouer qu'il m'a impressionnée.

- Vous êtes une manipulatrice très douée, la complimenta Jane. Mais vous allez finir vos jours en prison, car vous n'êtes pas si forte que ce que vous pensiez. »

Cho et VanPelt embarquèrent les conjoints Bucket. L'équipe savoura de délicieuses pizzas, puis, petit à petit, les agents rentrèrent chez eux. Il ne restait plus que Jane et Lisbon. La jeune femme se tourna vers son consultant qui savourait son thé :

« Vous avez été particulièrement teigneux aujourd'hui Jane. Pourquoi ?

- Pour vous punir de ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez un amant lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Que...Quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire !

- Allons Lisbon, vous savez pourtant qu'on ne peut rien me cacher.

- Mais... Je... C'est... Oh puis allez vous faire foutre ! »

La jeune femme partis furieuse et vexé. Jane souriait doucement en sirotant son thé.

Nous voilà avec la fin du chapitre I. C'est avec grand plaisir que nous l'avons écrit ;) S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, nous en sommes désolées. Bien, à la prochaine pour le second chapitre ! ;)


End file.
